


In Vodka Veritas

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [12]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12: Tomatoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vodka Veritas

“What I don’t understand is the tomatoes,” says Kai.

“No one does, really,” says Thorne. “Something about how they met. I suppose it makes sense to them.”

Carswell Thorne was the last person Kai had imagined himself getting drunk with tonight, but he hadn’t expected to be on a spaceship tonight, either. (That Thorne had a secret stash of alcohol had come as no surprise to Kai.)

“I heard once,” continues Thorne,” that when they were first introduced to Europe, tomatoes were called ‘love apples.’”

Kai considers this.

“This may be the alcohol talking, but somehow that explains a lot.”


End file.
